


Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon

by AkaiMomo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiMomo/pseuds/AkaiMomo
Summary: All Harry wants is to finally sleep through a night.  What he gets instead is a chance to hide under a bed.





	Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please feel free to join me on tumblr at NeverTickle-A-Writing-Dragon. I'll be posting updates both here and there. My biggest ship is HarryxDraco, though I also like of course RonxHermione, BlaisexGinny, BlaisexNeville, and PansyxHermione. Please leave comments whether they be just appreciation, or constructive criticism! Beta-ed by my lovely friend Donna, who is donnarafiki here or rose-grangerweasleyisbae on Tumblr.

Harry Potter had been waiting all day for his dorm mates to fall asleep. He was growing restless. He had things to do, places to go, people to see! People to do! When he finally heard the tall-tell snores coming from Ron’s bed, Harry quietly slipped out of his bed and covered himself with the invisibility cloak. He’d been watching the map all night and no one was in the common room so he should be safe going out. 

A few minutes later he was finally at his destination - the entrance to the Slytherin dorms. He quietly whispered the password and walked in and toward the eighth year boys’ dormitory. Finding the bed he was looking for he quietly snuck into the bed curtains and proceeded to climb into bed with his secret blond boyfriend. Draco looked so peaceful, and he really couldn’t help himself. He started lightly caressing Draco’s side, where a small expanse of skin was showing. He was just starting to get comfortable when a loud screech hit his ears. 

“What the hell Draco!” yelled Blaise. “Go back to sleep!”

“Something’s in my bed!” Draco responded with an abnormally high voice. 

Harry quickly rolled under Draco’s bed glad that when he fell the cloak continued to cover him. He could hear Blaise walking over to Draco’s bed and held his breath. 

“There is nothing in your bed. What are you talking about?” Blaise asked. 

“I swear to Salazar Blaise, I woke up and something was wrapping itself around me and it was not normal!” Draco sounded very panicked and while Harry was amused at first, he now felt very bad for scaring his maybe-kind-of-sort-of boyfriend. 

“Well there’s nothing there now, so go back to sleep!” Blaise snapped and walked back towards his bed. 

After what he hoped was long enough for Blaise to go back to sleep, Harry crawled out from under the bed and thought of how to better approach Draco this time. Luckily, Draco seemed to already be back asleep. Originally he only wanted to cuddle with the boy, but he needed to keep him from screaming out this time. It was probably only luck that Harry wasn’t caught by Blaise or Draco’s other dorm mates the first time, he couldn’t risk it again - but he he always slept better when he was with Draco and he was exhausted after a week of nightmares. 

So this time, when he climbed into bed, instead of wrapping himself around the boy, he closed the curtains, locked them, and put up a silencing spell. Then he proceeded to kiss Draco awake again. Surely, if he awoke to someone kissing him, Draco would realize who it was right?

Draco’s eyes snapped open. 

“Harry?” Draco asked when he finally stopped long enough to breath.

“Who else would I be?”

“Why are you here? Why are you wearing your invisibility cloak?”

Harry pouted. “Do you not want me here?”

“NO! It’s just you startled me, I was being tickled by something invisible, you try not to be freaked out!” 

“I”m sorry, Dragon, I just couldn’t sleep and I’m exhausted and I’ve been having nightmares all week and just wanted to sleep for once.” Harry whined. Draco sighed.

“All week?” He asked quietly. Harry nodded. 

“Come here.” Draco commanded, though he sounded more fond than exasperated, laying his arm out on the pillow next to his head. Harry rolled over and snuggled next to the boy, laying on his outstretched arm. Draco curled around him and kissed him on the forehead. 

“Goodnight Harry.”

“Goodnight Dragon.” 

And with that Harry fell asleep quicker than he ever had that week, thinking to himself, “Never tickle a sleeping Dragon.”


End file.
